vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Levee Breaks
When the Levee Breaks is the nineteenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the forty-first episode of the series. Summary WAYWARD WAYS — Setting the stage for a bloody showdown, Dahlia gives Klaus and Hayley a deadline to turn over baby Hope. Elijah attempts to convince Klaus that they need to work together in their fight against Dahlia, but Klaus forges ahead with his own dangerous plan, leaving everyone concerned about his next steps. Meanwhile, when Hayley realizes their chances of outrunning Dahlia are slim, she devises a risky plan and enlists Aiden’s help. Elsewhere, Freya gives Rebekah and Elijah an ultimatum, and Marcel strategizes on how best to deal with Klaus’ erratic behavior. Cami and Davina also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Claudia Black as Dahlia *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Rebekah (in Eva's body) *Meg Foster as Josephine LaRue Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Co-Starring *Javier Carrasquillo as Kurt Trivia *Antagonist: Dahlia *Title meaning: the tensions in the Mikaelson family will finally come to a head. **Things will be thrown out of balance. A levee regulates water levels and keeps it balanced and if it breaks the water level will be out of balance. *The Norse rune Freya carved into the stones for Mikael's memorial is called "gar," which is an adaptation of the Norse alphabet rune "gebu," comparable to the English letter "G." The rune can mean "gift" or "spear," and has been used to refer to Odin's spear Gungnir in Norse Mythology. Gungnir was believed to have been given to Odin by Loki, and is known for always hitting its mark and always returning to his hand. *Aiden is killed by Dahlia who makes it appear that Klaus did it, turning the pack and Hayley against him. Klaus takes the blame for Aiden's death to make Hayley doubt the pack's loyalty and tells only Camille the truth. **He is also the first werewolf who is killed by magical heart extraction by a witch in either series. *Klaus is neutralized by Davina's golden dagger when Elijah considers he has gone too far by refusing to join everyone in protecting Hope. Continuity * Elijah mentions to Klaus the time he broke his Hybrid Curse - and almost killed him. That occurred in The Vampire Diaries - Season 2 Episode 21: ''The Sun Also Rises''. * Camille was last seen in ''Save My Soul''. * Freya holds a memorial for Mikael, which is visited by Rebekah and Elijah. Mikael was killed by Klaus in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. * Davina mentions the golden dagger that can neutralize Klaus, which she made with Kol in ''I Love You, Goodbye''. Davina also mentions Kol's death, which occurred in the same episode due to the death hex Finn cast on him in ''Sanctuary''. *Dahlia is the second witch in the series to use magic to extract a heart after Finn Mikaelson her nephew. Body Count * Josephine - beheaded; killed by Klaus * Aiden - heart extraction; killed by Dahlia Behind the Scenes *Javier Carrasquillo previously played Jared in ''The Vampire Diaries'''s Season 1 episode You're Undead to Me. He'll play a character named Kurt in this episode. Cultural References *When the Levee Breaks is also the title of the penultimate episode of the fouth season of . * " " is also a blues song written and first recorded by husband and wife Kansas Joe McCoy and Memphis Minnie in 1929. The song is about the upheaval caused by the Great Mississippi Flood of 1927. ** Led Zeppelin did a famous remake of Memphis Minnie's song in 1971. Quotes Extended Promo Dahlia (to Hayley): "You are the perfect candidate. To set Mikaelson against Mikaelson."'' 'Rebekah' (to 'Marcel): "My brother's lost his bloody mind." '''Klaus (to Camille): "I kill my enemies. Sometimes even my friends." Jackson: "Klaus!" ---- Clip #1 Klaus (to Elijah): "Is something the matter, brother? Can I fix you a drink perhaps?" Elijah: Strangely enough Niklaus, I'm not in a amusing mood. Klaus: "Fantastic. More for me." Elijah: "Let's discuss strategy shall we, Niklaus? Just wondering if you have one. We can begins with Mikael's ashes, given that they are the main ingredient in our weapon against Dahlia, would you care to tell me where they disappeared to?" Klaus: "Elijah, I have compelled the city's finest pastry chef for your own personal edification and yet you ignore my efforts in favour of needless concerns." Rebekah (to Klaus and Elijah): "Can we stop talking so loudly? Give me that." Klaus: "What's the matter? New witch body not up to last night's bender." Rebekah: "So I had a few. It's not every day you lose your father at the hands of your brother. Again." Klaus: "Whoever said opportunity only knocks once, eh?" ---- Inside Clip Rebekah (to Klaus): "It's not every day you lose your father at the hands of your brother. Again." Klaus: "Whoever said opportunity only knocks once, eh?" Freya (to Rebekah): "I have given you all every reason to trust me. And still Klaus rejects me." Elijah (to Klaus): "Freya is our blood, brother. She also has every reason to want Dahlia's demise. We have no cause to distrust her." Klaus: "Which is a far cry from being trustworthy!" Freya (to Rebekah): "From now on, it's either Klaus or me." ---- Clip #2 Camille (to Klaus): "Bad time?" [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Camille. Ah, yes. As I've recently proved disagreeable, I assume Elijah asked you here to play therapist to the savage beast." Camille: "Actually, I was just gonna say you look like you could use some fresh air. Maybe we could go for a walk. You could spend, I don't know, five seconds not obsessing about who not to trust and who're gonna murder next." Klaus: "I quite enjoy my obsessions, thank you very much. Fear not. I shall tell Elijah you came as asked and you may leave, assured that your duty is fulfilled." Camille: "Klaus. Talk to me. And not because Elijah sent me." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x19 Extended Promo - When the Levee Breaks HD The Originals - When The Levee Breaks Clip The Originals - Inside When The Levee Breaks The Originals - When The Levee Breaks Clip 2 Pictures |-|Promotional= OR219a 0306 0234b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg MFrdK8uu70Q.jpg Notes See Also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide